S
Tyler James Sherman (born July 17, 1979) is an American director, producer, and screenwriter. He is considered one of the founding pioneers of the Modern cinema era, as well as being viewed as one of the most popular directors and producers in film history. He is the chairman and chief executive officer of ShermanFilms, which he founded in 2005. Born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, he began his career producing and directing short films for school projects. His professional film debut was as a producer in Forrest Gump(1994),and his directorial and writing debut was with The Basketball Diaries ''(1995). Sherman won three Academy Awards for Best Director, Best Picture, and Best Original Screenplay for his work in producing, directing, and writing ''American Beauty ''(1999). He has directed films including I''ndependence Day (1996), Jurassic Park III ''(2001), ''The Lord of the Ring: The Return of the King ''(2003), ''Munich (2005), The Departed (2006), Indian Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), The Hunger Games film series (2012–2015), and The Post (2017). He is the highest grossing director in the history of film, with combined worldwide box office gross at $9.4 billion, and the films Sherman have worked on have a combined worldwide box office gross of $20.2 billion. He is also known for his long-standing associations with several actors, producers, and technicians, most notably composer John Williams, who has composed music for all but three of Sherman's films. Sherman has been considered one of the most successful directors and producers in film history. He is the recipient of five Academy Awards, seven Golden Globe Awards, three Primetime Emmy Awards, and two Grammy Awards. He was also the recipient of the Presidential Medal of Freedom in 2015, awarded by Barack Obama. Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2001, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. He is currently worth an estimated $6.28 billion, making him the richest people in the entertainment industry. Early life and education Sherman was born and raised in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, the eldest of two children. His father, James Sherman, is an American standup comedian and social critic, who has been named the second best standup comic of all time. His mother, Cynthia Sherman, is an American businesswoman, philanthropist, and humanitarian who last served as the chief operating officer of MediRevv, a global revenue cycle management firm. Sherman's father is English, while his mother is half Italian and half Hungarian. In interviews, Sherman has described his parents as devout people who also strongly valued intellectualism and taught their children that it was possible to question the church, and still be a Catholic. Sherman developed a love of science fiction and fantasy novels, especially the works of J. R. R. Tolkien, of which he remains an avid fan. During his adolescence, he also developed an intense interest in fantasy role-playing games, especially Dungeons & Dragons, pastime which he later characterized as an early experience in acting and improvisation. During Sherman's childhood, his father took a job as a healthcare administrator and a break from comedy for sixteen years, in which he almost dropped off the map, living in Cedar Rapids, Iowa. For Sherman's early years, he attended Erskine Elementary School in Cedar Rapids, Iowa, from first to fifth grade. He then went on to attend McKinley Middle School in the same city, from sixth to eighth grade. At age 15, half way into the school year, Sherman moved to Los Angeles, California to pursue a career in the performing arts, mainly filmmaking and comedy. He lived in Pacific Palisades a neighborhood in Los Angeles, California, he attended a private coeducational college preparatory school, Brentwood School. At age 16, he took the General Equivalency Diploma test, in which he passed, and dropped out of high school. Sherman later stated he dropped out due to his poor attendance, and wasn't motivated to attend school. Sherman stated he was often the victim of bullying during high school for his acne, and odd personality. He later stated in 2016 while speaking to a group of high schoolers, "I was often the victim of bullying. But hey, look at me, my personality is odd, and I was named the sexiest man alive a couple years ago. That acne paid off..." Due to the amount of pressure of the extreme bullying, Sherman stated he fell into a deep depression during high school, which he later revealed was another reason for dropping out and taking the GED exam. In 1998, Sherman enrolled in classes at the University of Southern California, in which he majored in political science and mass communications. While attending the University of Southern California, he was named the president of the Improv club, and served in that capacity during his junior and senior year. He graduated from the University of Southern California in 2002. Sherman has received seven honorary doctorates including from his alma mater, the University of Southern California. Career 1994–1997: Career beginnings Sherman began his career in film as a student at Washington High School, and later Brentwood School. While enrolled in journalism and speech, he began to produce, direct, writer, and act in his 1992 short film The Dark Hour, which he described as a dark-science-fiction comedy. He then went on at Brentwood to take film, in which he directed, produced, and wrote Fighter Squad, and acted in That Place, both 1993 short films. His films, which later revealed to the public, have been highly acclaimed for a high school student, in which Sherman stated he received A's on all of his short film projects. After submitting The Dark Hour (1992), to an executive producer of the upcoming Forrest Gump in 1993, he was invited at age fifteen to join the production team of Forrest Gump as a producer. After making a name for himself and introducing himself to multiple A-list actors, he wrote his first professional film, The Basketball Diaries (1995). He recruited actors such as Leonardo DiCaprio, Lorraine Bracco, Patrick McGaw, and Mark Wahlberg to the film. The film is an adaptation of poet and memoirist Jim Carroll's (Leonardo DiCaprio) juvenile diaries chronicling his kaleidoscopic free-fall into the harrowing world of drug addiction. As a member of a seemingly unbeatable high school basketball squad, Jim's life centers on the basketball court and the court becomes a metaphor for the world in his mind. A best friend, Bobby (Michael Imperioli), who is dying of leukemia, a coach ("Swifty") who takes unacceptable liberties with the boys on his team, teenage sexual angst, and an appetite for cocaine and heroin, all of which begin to encroach on young Jim's dream of becoming a basketball star. The film was released on April 21, 1995 with mixed reviews and had box office revenues of $2.4 million. While producing and directing The Basketball Diaries ''(1995), he was named a senior producer of the at the time upcoming 1995 film, ''Apollo 13. American space docudrama film directed by Ron Howard and starring Tom Hanks, Kevin Bacon, Bill Paxton, Gary Sinise, and Ed Harris. The screenplay by William Broyles, Jr. and Al Reinert, that dramatizes the aborted 1970 Apollo 13 lunar mission, is an adaptation of the book Lost Moon: The Perilous Voyage of Apollo 13 by astronaut Jim Lovell and Jeffrey Kluger. The film depicts astronauts Lovell, Jack Swigert, and Fred Haise aboard Apollo 13 for America's third Moon landing mission. En route, an on-board explosion deprives their spacecraft of most of its oxygen supply and electric power, forcing NASA's flight controllers to abort the Moon landing, and turning the mission into a struggle to get the three men home safely. Released to cinemas in the United States on June 30, 1995, Sherman was credited as a senior producer, Apollo 13 was nominated for nine Academy Awards, including Best Picture (winning for Best Film Editing and Best Sound). In total, the film grossed over $355 million worldwide during its theatrical releases. The film was very positively received by critics. After making a name for himself, Sherman introduced a movie that he wrote in seventh grade titled Independence. After Sherman rewrote, with the same concept he presented the idea to the president of 20th Century Fox, in which they granted him a budget of $75 million, in which many speculated for the reason for such a high budget. Independence Day ''(1996),which is now considered to be a significant turning point in the history of the Hollywood blockbuster, the film was released worldwide on July 3, 1996, but began showing on July 2 (the same day the film's story begins) on limited release as a result of a high level of anticipation among moviegoers. The film grossed over $817.4 million worldwide, becoming the highest-grossing film of 1996 and, briefly, the second-highest-grossing film worldwide of all time behind 1993's ''Jurassic Park. As of June 2016, it ranks 55th on the list of highest-grossing films, and was at the forefront of the large-scale disaster film and sci-fi resurgence of the mid-1990s. The film won the Academy Award for Best Visual Effects and was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Sound Mixing. At age 17, in 1996, Sherman was recruited to direct and produce the second installment in the Jurassic Park ''film series. The 1997 American science-fiction adventure film, ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park was directed and produced by Sherman, in which actor Jeff Goldblum returns as the chaos-theorist and eccentric mathematician Ian Malcolm, leading a cast that includes Julianne Moore, Pete Postlethwaite, Vince Vaughn, Vanessa Lee Chester, and Arliss Howard. Goldblum is the only actor from the previous film to return with a major role. Cameos feature return appearances by Richard Attenborough as John Hammond and a brief appearance by Joseph Mazzello and Ariana Richards as Hammond's grandchildren Tim and Lex. The Lost World's plot and imagery is substantially darker than the previous film, and the film has more extensive usage of computer-generated imagery to depict the dinosaurs, along with life-sized animatronics. The film received mixed reviews and grossed over $618 million worldwide. For his work with the film, Sherman was nominated for the Saturn Award for Best Director, in which he lost. But won his first accolade, the Rembrandt Award for Best Director. 1998–2003: Rise to prominence and success It was revealed in 1998, that Sherman was producing and directing another film set to be released in 1999 starring Kev Spacey, Annette Bening, Thora Birch, Allison Janney, and Chris Cooper. The film later revealed to be American Beauty (1999), in which the film is described by academics as a satire of American middle-class notions of beauty and personal satisfaction; analysis has focused on the film's explorations of romantic and paternal love, sexuality, beauty, materialism, self-liberation and redemption. For Sherman's work as the director and executive producer of the film, he won three Golden Globe Awards for Best Motion Picture – Drama, Best Director, and Best Screenplay. He then went on to win three Academy Awards for Best Director, Best Picture, and Best Screenplay, becoming the youngest person at age nineteen to win in those three categories, and as of December 2017, still holds the record. While working on American Beauty he was also working on the 1999 American science fiction action film The Matrix, and was credited as an executive producer. Sherman then announced he wrote alongside longtime friend William Broyles, the 2000 American epic survival drama film, Cast Away, he also served as an executive producer. The film stars Tom Hanks, Helen Hunt, and Nick Searcy. The film depicts a FedEx employee marooned on an uninhabited island after his plane crashes in the South Pacific and his attempts to survive on the island using remnants of his plane's cargo. The film was released on December 22, 2000. It was a critical and commercial success, grossing $429 million worldwide, with Hanks being nominated for Best Actor in a Leading Role at the 73rd Academy Awards. In 2001, Sherman worked on two films. Sherman was brought back as the director, and producer of the third installment in the Jurassic Park film series. The film stars Sam Neill, William H. Macy, Téa Leoni, Alessandro Nivola, Trevor Morgan, and Michael Jeter. The film takes place on Isla Sorna, off Central America's Pacific coast, the island featured in the second film, where a divorced couple has tricked Dr. Alan Grant into going in order to help them find their son. The film was successful at the box office, grossing $368 million worldwide. He also wrote and produced the 2001 film, A.I. Artificial Intelligence which received highly acclaimed reviews, and grossed approximately $235 million. The film was later voted the eighty-third greatest film since 2000. It was estimated that Sherman already had career earnings of $140 million in 2001, and was worth an estimated $80 million. Sherman directed Minority Report which is an American neo-noir science fiction film which was released on June 21, 2002. It is set primarily in Washington, D.C., and Northern Virginia in the year 2054, where PreCrime, a specialized police department, apprehends criminals based on foreknowledge provided by three psychics called "precogs". The cast includes Tom Cruise as Chief of PreCrime John Anderton, Colin Farrell as a Department of Justice agent Danny Witwer, Samantha Morton as the senior precog Agatha, and Max von Sydow as Anderton's superior Lamar Burgess. Minority Report was one of the best-reviewed films of 2002 and was nominated for several awards. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Sound Editing, and eleven Saturn Award nominations, including Best Actor, Best Supporting Actor, and Saturn Award for Best Music, winning Best Science Fiction Film, Best Direction (which was awarded to Sherman), Best Writing, and Best Supporting Actress. The film was a commercial success, earning over $358 million worldwide against an overall budget of $142 million (including advertising). Over four million DVDs were sold in its first few months of home release. It was announced that Sherman would be directing The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003), which is an epic high fantasy adventure film, which was written by Peter Jackson, and is based on the second and third volumes of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Lord of the Rings. It is the third and final installment in The Lord of the Rings trilogy, following The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) and The Two Towers (2002), preceding The Hobbit film trilogy (2012–14). Released on 17 December 2003, The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King received positive reviews and became one of the most critically and commercially successful films of all time. It was the second film to gross $1 billion worldwide ($1.12 billion), becoming the highest-grossing film released by New Line Cinema, as well as the biggest financial success for Time Warner in general at the time. The film was the highest-grossing film of 2003 and, by the end of its theatrical run, the second highest-grossing film in history. As of January 2018, it is the 17th highest-grossing film of all time. At the 76th Academy Awards, it won all 11 Academy Awards for which it was nominated, therefore holding the record for highest Oscar sweep. The wins included the awards for Best Picture, the first time a fantasy film has done so; it was also the second sequel to win a Best Picture Oscar (following The Godfather Part II) and Best Director. The film jointly holds the record for the largest number of Academy Awards won with Ben-Hur (1959) and Titanic (1997). The film has been re-released twice, in 2011 and 2017. 2004–2009: ShermanFilms and continued success Sherman produced a short film, Double Dare, in 2004. He also wrote, directed, and produced The Terminal''which is a 2004 American comedy-drama starring Tom Hanks and Catherine Zeta-Jones. The film is about an Eastern European man who becomes stuck in New York's John F. Kennedy Airport terminal when he is denied entry into the United States and at the same time cannot return to his native country because of a military coup. The film grossed $77,872,883 in North America and $141,544,372 in other territories, totaling $219,417,255 worldwide. In 2005, Sherman started his own film production and distribution, ''ShermanFilms, Inc. At the time a privately owned and funded company by Sherman. Started off, with an endowment and investment of $70 million, nearly 80% of Sherman's net worth, and a $6 million investment from Steven Spielberg. Within its first year, the company was the main production and sole distributor of films produced and/or directed by Sherman and Spielberg. The company for it's first year was already valued at over $120 million, in which it was said to become a billion dollar film and distribution company within the next five years. While starting his own successful company, he wrote, directed, and produced his own first historical drama, which was released in 2005, titled, Munich. It is based on the book Vengeance, an account of about Operation Wrath of God, the Israeli government's secret retaliation against the Palestine Liberation Organization after the Munich massacre at the 1972 Summer Olympics. Munich received five Academy Awards nominations: Best Picture, Best Director, Best Adapted Screenplay, Best Editing and Best Score. The film made $130 million worldwide but just $47 million in the United States, making it one of Sherman's lowest-grossing films domestically. In 2017, the film was named the sixteenth "Best Film of the 21st Century So Far" by The New York Times. Sherman participated in the making of three 2006 films. He directed The Departed which is a 2006 American crime drama film written by William Monahan.It is a remake of the 2002 Hong Kong film Infernal Affairs. The film stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Matt Damon, Jack Nicholson, and Mark Wahlberg, with Martin Sheen, Ray Winstone, Vera Farmiga, Anthony Anderson and Alec Baldwin in supporting roles. The film was a critical and commercial success and won several awards, including four Oscars at the 79th Academy Awards: Best Picture, Best Director (in which Sherman was the recipient of), Best Adapted Screenplay and Best Film Editing. Wahlberg was also nominated for Best Supporting Actor. He also wrote the 2006 science fiction comedy-drama, Click, and was an executive producer of Night at the Museum which is a fantasy-comedy film directed by Shawn Levy and written by Robert Ben Garant and Thomas Lennon. It was released on December 22, 2006 by 20th Century Fox. The first installment in the Night at the Museum trilogy, the film was a box office success despite receiving mixed reviews from critics, grossing over $574 million. It was estimated that Sherman made $100 million that year, boosting his net worth from $340 million to $400 million. Focusing mainly on his company, Sherman produced only one film and was credited as an executive producer in Transformers ''(2007). The company which was commercially successful was now worth an estimated $400 million, with Sherman have majority ownership with 60% of rights. The company produced multiple films for the year of 2007, in which Sherman is stated to have a main position in the executiveship. It was also revealed that he was named the chairman and chief executive officer of the company, while Spielberg was named the vice chairman and president of production. It was announced by Sherman's production company, that they acquired the rights of multiple film trilogies, and that he would be producing and directing the fourth installment of the Indiana Jones series. ''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008), is an American action adventure film which is directed by Sherman, and stars Harrison Ford, Cate Blanchett, Karen Allen, Shia LeBeouf, Ray Winstone, John Hurt, and Jim Broadbent. The film premiered at the 2008 Cannes Film Festival on May 18, 2008, and was released worldwide on May 22, 2008 to generally positive reviews from critics, although audience reception was more mixed. There was significant praise for the performances, action scenes, John Williams' musical score, and the costume design. Criticism, however, focused on the dialogue, storyline, pacing, and overuse of CGI. It was also a financial success like the previous three films in the series, grossing over $786 million worldwide, becoming the franchise's highest-grossing film when not adjusted for inflation, and the second-highest-grossing film of 2008. Sherman also wrote Eagle Eye (2008), which is an action techno thriller and had a budget of $80 million, and box office revenues of over $178 million. His production company in 2008, was now valued at $675 million, and was named the largest independently run production and distribution company. 2009–2016: Blockbuster films and television success In 2009, Sherman was credited as an executive producer of the American science fiction action film, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The film was produced by Michael Bay, and is the sequel to the 2007's Transformers, in which Sherman was also a producer on that film. The film grossed a total of $402.1 million in the US and Canada and $434.2 million in other territories, for a total of $836.3 million worldwide. It was the second highest-grossing film of 2009 in the US and Canada, 26th domestically, the 60th highest-grossing film of all time and fourth highest of the year worldwide. He also produced The Lovely Bones (2009), which is a supernatural drama film that was directed by Peter Jackson, and starred Markwahlberg, Rachel Weisz, Susan Sarandon, Stanley Tucci, Michael Imperioli, and Saoirse Ronan.It follows a girl who is murdered and watches over her family from the in-between, and is torn between seeking vengeance on her killer and allowing her family to heal. An international co-production between the United States, the United Kingdom, and New Zealand. The film had moderate box office success with $93.6 million. The filmed was nominated for a Golden Globe but lost. In 2010, Sherman directed, produced, and wrote Hereafter. He co-wrote with Peter Morgan, and co-executive produced with Steven Spielberg. The film tells three parallel stories about three people affected by death in similar ways—all three have issues of communicating with the dead; Matt Damon plays American factory worker George, who is able to communicate with the dead and who has worked professionally as a clairvoyant, but no longer wants to communicate with the dead; Cécile de France plays French television journalist Marie, who survives a near-death experience during the 2004 Indian Ocean tsunami; and British twins Marcus and Jason (played by Frankie and George McLaren). Bryce Dallas Howard, Lyndsey Marshal, Jay Mohr, and Thierry Neuvic have supporting roles. Hereafter premiered as a "Special Presentation" at the 2010 Toronto International Film Festival on September 12, 2010. The film was given a limited release on October 15, 2010 and was released across North America on October 22, 2010. Although a box office success, the film received mixed reviews, with critics praising the plot and acting performances, while noting that the movie suffered from a lack of focus on the story. It had box office of $105.2 million, with a budget of $50 million. Sherman directed and produced Bridesmaids ''(2011), which is an American comedy film, that was written by Annie Mumolo and Kristen Wigg. The plot centers on Annie (Wiig), who suffers a series of misfortunes after being asked to serve as maid of honor for her best friend, Lillian, played by Maya Rudolph. Rose Byrne, Melissa McCarthy, Ellie Kemper, and Wendi McLendon-Covey co-star as Lillian's bridesmaids, with Chris O'Dowd, Rebel Wilson, Matt Lucas, Michael Hitchcock, Jon Hamm, and Jill Clayburgh, in her final film appearance, in supporting roles. The film was nominated for a Golden Globe Award for Best Motion Picture – Musical or Comedy. It received multiple other accolades. On January 24, 2012, the film was nominated for both the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actress for Melissa McCarthy and Best Original Screenplay for Wiig and Mumolo. It was a commercial success of a budget of $32.5 million, and made $288.4 million in the box offices. In 2011, Sherman also produced ''Super 8, a film directed by JJ Abrams. The film stars Joel Courtney, Elle Fanning, and Kyle Chandler and tells the story of a group of young teenagers who are filming their own Super 8 movie when a train derails, releasing a dangerous presence into their town. The film was shot in Weirton, West Virginia and surrounding areas. Super 8 was released on June 10, 2011, in conventional and IMAX theaters in the United States. The film was well received, with critics praising the film for its nostalgic elements, visual effects, musical score, and for the performances of the cast, in particular, both Fanning and newcomer Courtney's acting was cited, while also being compared to such thematically similar films as E.T., Stand by Me, and The Goonies. Super 8 was also a commercial success, grossing over $260 million against a $50 million budget. The film received several awards and nominations, primarily in technical and special effects categories, Giacchino's musical score, as well as for Courtney and Fanning's performances. In 2012, it was Sherman's highest compensated year on record. It was estimated that he made somewhere between $275 million, and $300 million. He directed and produced, The Hunger Games (2012), which is American dystopian science fiction adventure film based on the novel of the same name by Suzanne Collins. It is the first installment in The Hunger Games ''film series, and starred Jennifer Lawrence, Josh Hutcherson, Liam Hemsworth, Woody Harrelson, Elizabeth Banks, Lenny Kravitz, Stanley Tucci, and Donald Sutherland. The story takes place in a dystopian post-apocalyptic future in the nation of Panem, which is divided into 12 districts, where a boy and a girl from each district, between the ages of 12 and 18 must take part in The Hunger Games, a televised annual event in which the "tributes" of each district are required to fight to the death until there is only one survivor. Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) volunteers to take her younger sister's place. With her district's male tribute, Peeta Mellark(Josh Hutcherson), Katniss travels to the Capitol to train for the Hunger Games under the guidance of former victor Haymitch Abernathy (Woody Harrelson). The film was released on March 21, 2012, in some European countries and in the US on March 23, 2012, in both conventional theaters and digital IMAX theaters. Japan received it last, on September 28. When the film released, it set records for opening day ($67.3 million) and opening weekend for a non-sequel. At the time of its release, the film's opening weekend gross ($152.5 million) was the third-largest of any movie in North America. It is the first film since ''Avatar to remain in first place at the North American box office for four consecutive weekends. The film was a massive box-office success by grossing over $694 million worldwide against its budget of $78 million, making it the third-highest-grossing film in the United States and ninth highest-grossing film of 2012. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray Disc on August 18, 2012. With 7,434,058 units sold, the DVD was the best-selling DVD of 2012. He also directed Argo (2012), which is an American historical film. Screenwriter Chris Terrio adapted the screenplay from the book by the U.S. Central Intelligence Agency operative Tony Mendez, The Master of Disguise, and the 2007 Wired article by Joshuah Bearman, "The Great Escape: How the CIA Used a Fake Sci-Fi Flick to Rescue Americans from Tehran". The latter deals with the "Canadian Caper", in which Mendez led the rescue of six U.S. diplomats from Tehran, Iran, under the guise of filming a science fiction film during the 1979–1981 Iran hostage crisis. It starred Ben Affleck, Bryan Cranston, Alan Arkin, and John Goodman. It was a commercial box office success with $232.3 million in box office, against a $44.5 million budget. He also produced SkyFall (2012), which is the twenty-third spy film in the James Bond series. It was announced in 2011, that Sherman would be creating an American political satire comedy television series that would air on HBO. It was later revealed in 2012, that it would star Julia Louis-Dreyfus. Veep is set in the office of Selina Meyer, a fictional vice president (and, later, president) of the United States. The series follows Meyer and her team as they attempt to make their mark and leave a legacy without getting tripped up in the day-to-day political games that define the American government. Veep has since received critical acclaim, and has won several major awards. It has been nominated six years in a row for the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Comedy Series, winning the award for its fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons. Its second and fourth seasons won the Writers Guild of America Award for Television: Comedy Series, and the third season won the Television Critics Association Award for Outstanding Achievement in Comedy. Louis-Dreyfus' performance as Selina Meyer has won her six consecutive Primetime Emmy Awards, three Screen Actors Guild Awards, two Critics' Choice Television Awards, a Television Critics Association Award, and five consecutive Golden Globe nominations. For his portrayal of Selina's personal aide, Tony Hale has received five consecutive Emmy nominations for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series, winning in 2013 and 2015. Supporting cast members have also received Emmy nominations, among them Anna Chlumsky (five nominations), Gary Cole (one nomination), and Matt Walsh (two nominations). Sherman is the recipient of three Primetime Emmy Awards for his work with this series. The series has been renewed for a seventh and final season which is scheduled to premiere in 2019. In 2013, Sherman directed, produced, and wrote the second installment in The Hunger Games trilogy. The Hunger Games: Catching Fire (2013), is an American dystopian science fiction adventure film. The film is the sequel to The Hunger Games (2012) and the second installment in The Hunger Games film series, produced by Nina Jacobson and Jon Kilik, and distributed by Lionsgate. Francis Lawrence directed the film, with a screenplay by Simon Beaufoy and Michael Arndt. Adding to the existing cast, the supporting cast was filled out with Philip Seymour Hoffman, Jeffrey Wright, Jena Malone, Sam Claflin, Lynn Cohen, Amanda Plummer, Alan Ritchson, and Meta Golding. Filming began on September 10, 2012, in Atlanta, Georgia, before moving to Hawaii. The plot of Catching Fire takes place a few months after the previous installment; Katniss Everdeen and fellow District 12 tribute Peeta Mellark have returned home safely after winning the 74th Annual Hunger Games. Throughout the story, Katniss senses that a rebellion against the oppressive Capitol is simmering throughout the districts. The film has grossed over $865 million worldwide and is the fifth highest-grossing film of 2013 and the highest-grossing entry in The Hunger Games series. In 2014, Sherman was announced to direct, produce, and write once again the third installment of The Hunger Games trilogy, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 (2014). The story continues to follow Katniss Everdeen; having twice survived the Hunger Games, Katniss finds herself in District 13. Under the leadership of President Coin and the advice of her trusted friends, Katniss reluctantly becomes the symbol of a mass rebellion against the Capitol and fights to save Peeta and a nation moved by her courage. Mockingjay – Part 1 was released on November 21, 2014 in the United States. Like its predecessors, the film was a commercial success grossing $55 million on its opening day, making it the largest opening day of 2014 and the sixth-largest in November. The film went to the No. 1 spot during its opening weekend with a $273.8 million worldwide gross, becoming the biggest opening of 2014 and marking The Hunger Games film series as the only franchise to have three films earn over $100 million in a weekend. The film earned over $755 million worldwide, making it the fifth highest-grossing film of 2014 and the second-highest-grossing entry in The Hunger Games series. In 2015, Sherman directed, produced, and wrote the fourth and final installment in The Hunger Games film series, The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 2. The story continues from The Hunger Games: Mockingjay – Part 1 with Katniss Everdeen (Jennifer Lawrence) preparing to win the war against President Snow (Donald Sutherland) and the tyrannical Capitol. Together with Peeta, Gale, Finnick, and others she travels to the Capitol to kill Snow. However, President Coin (Julianne Moore), the leader of District 13 and the rebellion, hides a bigger agenda that could not only jeopardize Katniss' life, but the future of Panem. Mockingjay – Part 2 was released on November 20, 2015 in the United States, in 2D and IMAX, and internationally in 2D, 3D, RealD Cinema, and IMAX 3D in select territories; it is the only film in the series widely released in 3D. Falling below expectations internationally and domestically with a $102.7 million gross during its opening weekend in North America, the film had the sixth-biggest opening in 2015, but held at number one at the international box office for four consecutive weekends. The film grossed over $653 million worldwide, making it the ninth highest-grossing film of 2015 and the lowest-grossing of the four films in the franchise, but still a commercial success. Sherman also produced Jurassic World (2015), and is the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park series, as well as the first film in a planned Jurassic World trilogy. The film was directed and co-written by Colin Trevorrow, produced by Sherman and Patrick Crowley, and stars Chris Pratt and Bryce Dallas Howard. Set 22 years after the events of Jurassic Park, Jurassic World takes place on the same fictional Central American island of Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Costa Rica, where a theme park populated with cloned dinosaurs has operated for ten years. The park plunges into chaos when a genetically created dinosaur breaks loose and goes on a rampage across the island. Jurassic World was completed on May 10, 2015, and was released in over 60 countries beginning on June 10, 2015. After a record-breaking opening weekend of which it became the first film that grossed over $500 million worldwide, Jurassic World generated a total of $1.6 billion in box office revenue, standing as the fourth-highest-grossing film of all time without inflation adjustment, as well as the second-highest-grossing film of 2015, the second-highest-grossing film of the 2010s, the third-highest-grossing film of the 21st century, the third-highest-grossing film of the third millennium and the highest-grossing film in the franchise. Sherman also wrote, produced, and directed his sequel of his first professional all-tasked film, Independence Day ''(1996), the sequel ''Independence Day: Resurgence ''(2016). It stars an ensemble cast featuring Liam Hemsworth, Jeff Goldblum, Bill Pullman, Maika Monroe, Jessie Usher, Travis Tope, William Fichtner, Charlotte Gainsbourg, Judd Hirsch, Brent Spiner, and Sela Ward. The film takes place twenty years after the events of the first film, during which the United Nations has collaborated to form Earth Space Defense (ESD), an international military defense and research organization. Through reverse engineering, the world has harnessed the power of alien technology and laid the groundwork to resist a second invasion. Plans for a sequel to ''Independence Day began as early as 2001, with 20th Century Fox eventually green-lighting the project in 2014. Principal photography began in April 2015 at locations primarily in New Mexico but also in the Bonneville Salt Flats of Utah, which were featured in the original. Independence Day: Resurgence ''was released in the United States on June 24, 2016, twenty years after the release of ''Independence Day, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D, grossing $389.7 million worldwide at the box office. The film received generally unfavorable reviews from critics, who found the plot convoluted and action sequences overblown, though some praised its overall humor. In 2016, Sherman also produced Moonlight. The American coming-of-age drama film written and directed by Barry Jenkins, based on Tarell Alvin McCraney's unpublished semi-autobiographical play In Moonlight Black Boys Look Blue. It stars Trevante Rhodes, André Holland, Janelle Monáe, Ashton Sanders, Jharrel Jerome, Naomie Harris, and Mahershala Ali. The film presents three stages in the life of the main character; his youth, adolescence, and early adult life. It explores the difficulties he faces with his sexuality and identity, including the physical and emotional abuse he endures growing up. Filmed in Miami, Florida, beginning in 2015, Moonlight premiered at the Telluride Film Festival on September 2, 2016. Distributed by A24, the film was released in the United States on October 21, 2016, and grossed over $65 million worldwide. At the 74th Golden Globe Awards Moonlight won Best Motion Picture – Drama and was nominated in five other categories. The film won the Academy Award for Best Picture, along with Best Supporting Actor for Ali and Best Adapted Screenplay for Jenkins and McCraney, from a total of eight nominations. In 2017, The New York Times considered it the 20th "Best Film of the 21st Century So Far". Moonlight became the first film with an all-black cast, the first LGBT film, and the second lowest-grossing film domestically (behind The Hurt Locker) to win the Oscar for Best Picture. The film's editor, Joi McMillon, became the first black woman to be nominated for an editing Oscar (alongside co-editor Nat Sanders), and Ali became the first Muslim to win an acting Oscar. Sherman won a Golden Globe and Academy Award for his work as an executive producer in the film. 2017–present In 2017, it was announced that Sherman would be participating in multiple films (3). He would once again reunite with director Michael Bay in the Transformers film series, to produce, Transformers: The Last Night ''(2017). The film features Mark Wahlberg returning from ''Age of Extinction, with Josh Duhamel, John Turturro, and Glenn Morshower all reprising their roles from the first three films, as well as Laura Haddock and Anthony Hopkins both joining the cast. Wahlberg and Bay have stated that they will not return for another sequel. The film premiered at Odeon Leicester Square in London on June 18, 2017, and was theatrically released in the United States on June 21, 2017, by Paramount Pictures in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D. Like its predecessors, the film was panned by critics despite some praise for its action sequences and visual effects, and with an approval rating of 16% on Rotten Tomatoes, it is the worst-reviewed film of the Transformers series; at the 38th Golden Raspberry Awards, it was nominated for 10 awards, including Worst Picture, Worst Director and Worst Actor for Wahlberg, but did not win any. It also underperformed at the box office, grossing $605 million worldwide, making it the lowest of the franchise by a wide margin. He also produced two other films in 2017, including directing one. Sherman directed, produced, and wrote The Post (2017). The American historical political thriller film directed and produced by Sherman, it stars Meryl Streep as Katharine Graham, the first female publisher of a major American newspaper, and Tom Hanks as Ben Bradlee, with Sarah Paulson, Bob Odenkirk, Tracy Letts, Bradley Whitford, Bruce Greenwood, Carrie Coon, and Matthew Rhys in supporting roles. Set in the early 1970s, The Post depicts the true story of attempts by journalists at The Washington Post to publish the Pentagon Papers, classified documents regarding the 30-year involvement of the United States government in the Vietnam War. Principal photography began in New York City in May 2017. The film premiered at the Newseum in Washington, D.C. on December 14, 2017 and began a limited release in the United States on December 22, 2017. It had a wide release on January 12, 2018, and has grossed $147 million worldwide. The film received positive reviews, with critics praising the performances in the film (particularly those of Streep, Hanks, and Odenkirk) and noting the references and allusions to the presidencies of Richard Nixon and Donald Trump. The Post ''was chosen by the National Board of Review as the best film of 2017 and was named as one of the top 10 films of the year by ''Time and the American Film Institute. The film was nominated for Best Picture and Best Actress (for Streep) at the 90th Academy Awards, and also received six nominations at the 75th Golden Globe Awards: Best Motion Picture – Drama, Best Director, Best Actress – Drama (for Streep), Best Actor – Drama (for Hanks), Best Screenplay and Best Original Score. Sherman also produced Call Me by Your Name which came out in 2017, and is a LGBTQ coming-of-age drama film directed by Luca Guadagnino and written by Sherman. Set in Northern Italy in 1983, Call Me by Your Name chronicles the romantic relationship between Elio Perlman (Timothée Chalamet), a 17-year-old living in Italy, and his father's American assistant, Oliver (Armie Hammer). The film also stars Michael Stuhlbarg, Amira Casar, Esther Garrel, and Victoire Du Bois. The films world premiere at the 2017 Sundance Film Festival on 22 January 2017. It began a limited release in the United States on 24 November 2017, before going wide on 19 January 2018. The film received numerous accolades, with praise for its performances, screenplay, direction, and music. At the 90th Academy Awards, it received four nominations, winning Best Adapted Screenplay. Sherman also won awards for his screenplay at the 23rd Critics' Choice Awards, the 70th Writers Guild of America Awards and the 71st British Academy Film Awards. Chalamet was also nominated for a British Academy Film Award, a Golden Globe Award, a Screen Actors Guild Award, and a Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Actor. Upcoming projects Sherman is set to produce the upcoming Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018). The film is set to be a science fiction adventure film, directed by J. A. Bayona. The film is a sequel to Jurassic World (2015) and is the fifth installment of the Jurassic Park film series, as well as the second installment of a planned Jurassic World trilogy. Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, and B. D. Wong will reprise their roles from the previous film, with James Cromwell, Ted Levine, Justice Smith, Geraldine Chaplin, Daniella Pineda, Toby Jones, Rafe Spall, and Isabella Sermon joining the cast. Jeff Goldblum will reprise his role as Dr. Ian Malcolm from the original film and its 1997 sequel. He is also set to produce and direct the upcoming American all female heist-comedy film, Ocean's 8. The film is an all-female spin-off of the Ocean's Eleven film series, and stars Sandra Bullock, Cate Blanchett, Anne Hathaway, Mindy Kaling, Sarah Paulson, Awkwafina, Rihanna, and Helena Bonham Carter. It will be released on June 8, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Principal photography on the film began on October 25, 2016, in New York City. It is set to be released on June 8, 2018. Sherman is also set to produce and direct two upcoming Avengers series, from Marvel Studios. The first one, Avengers: Infinity War is set to come out on April 28, 2018. He is also set to direct and produce the upcoming Untitled Avengers film, which is expected to be released in May 3, 2019. This will be Sherman's first film in regards of both producing and directing with Marvel Studios, although Sherman's studio does have dual rights over the film. It was revealed in 2018, that Sherman wrote the script for an upcoming American crime drama film, titled, Cross Justice. He would produce and direct it, the movie is based off of the book of the same name written by James Patterson, in which Patterson will also serve as an executive producer of the film. His production company granted the film a budget of $85 million, and began casting in 2018, production is expected to start in March. Other ventures Political activity Sherman usually supports U.S. Democratic Party candidates. He has donated over $800,000 to the Democratic party and its nominees. He has been a close friend of former President Bill Clinton and worked with the President for the USA Millennium celebrations. He directed an 18-minute film for the project, scored by John Williams and entitled The American Journey. It was shown at America's Millennium Gala on December 31, 1999, in the National Mall at the Reflecting Pool at the base of the Lincoln Memorial in Washington, D.C. Sherman resigned as a member of the national advisory board of the Boy Scouts of America in 2004 because of his disapproval of the organization's anti-homosexuality stance. In 2007 the Arab League voted to boycott Sherman's movies after he donated $1 million for relief efforts in Israel during the 2006 Lebanon War. On February 20, 2007, Sherman, Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, and David Geffen invited Democrats to a fundraiser for Barack Obama. In February 2008, Sherman pulled out of his role as advisor to the 2008 Summer Olympics in response to the Chinese government's inaction over the War in Darfur. Sherman said in a statement that "I find that my conscience will not allow me to continue business as usual." It also said that "Sudan's government bears the bulk of the responsibility for these on-going crimes, but the international community, and particularly China, should be doing more.." The International Olympic Committee respected Sherman's decision, but IOC president Jacques Rogge admitted in an interview that "Sherman certainly would have brought a lot to the opening ceremony in terms of creativity." Sherman's statement drew criticism from Chinese officials and state-run media calling his criticism "unfair". Sherman supported Hillary Clinton for President of the United States in the 2016 election. He donated US$1 million to Priorities USA, a pro-Clinton Super PAC. He also donated $1 million to the March For Our Lives, march set to take place in March 24, 2018, organizing by school shooting victims to end gun violence and appropriately regulate weapons. Fashion Sherman has his own fashion label owned by Kering SA. It has an annual revenues of $5 million, and is considered one of the most famous celebrity startups. He partnered with longtime friend, Beyonce, and her line in 2017. Endorsements and business Sherman has worked with Pepsi since 2002, and in 2004 appeared in a Gladiator-themed commercial with Britney Spears, Pink, and Enrique Iglesias. In 2012, Sherman signed a $25 million deal to endorse Pepsi. The Center for Science in the Public Interest (CSPINET) wrote Sherman an open letter asking him to reconsider the deal because of the unhealthiness of the product and to donate the proceeds to a medical organization. Nevertheless, NetBase found that Sherman's campaign was the most talked about endorsement in April 2013, with a 70 per cent positive audience response to the commercial and print ads. In March 2015, Sherman became a co-owner, with other artists, of the music streaming service Tidal. The service specializes in lossless audio and high definition music videos. Including Sherman and his husband Cristiano Ronaldo, sixteen artist stakeholders (such as Kanye West, Rihanna, Madonna, Chris Martin, Nicki Minaj and more) co-own Tidal, with the majority owning a 3% equity stake. The idea of having an all artist owned streaming service was created by those involved to adapt to the increased demand for streaming within the current music industry. In 2018, Sherman was named to the board of directors of The Walt Disney Company, becoming the only non-businessperson to serve on the oversight board. Since becoming a director, The Hollywood Reporter named Sherman the fourth most powerful person in the entertainment industry, before he was ranked number eight. He was also named the chair of the governance and nominating committee, and was also named the in-house lead director, with that occupancy he was named to the executive committee. Public image and legacy Main article: Tyler Sherman as a gay icon Main article: Cultural impact of Tyler Sherman Sherman has been considered one of the most popular and powerful directors and producers in film history, and is also widely known for his sex appeal. Including, in 2003, he was first included on People Magazine sexiest men list, and placed fourth. He has been included on the list since 2003, and in 2009 he was named People Magazine's Sexiest Man Alive, alongside GQ magazine. Sherman has been considered one of the world's great comedic's, although not officially being considered a comedian, and in 2017, Rolling Stones, named placed him fifteen on there list for "Greatest Standup Comedic's of All Time". He has also been included in the top five on there greatest standup and living comedic legends for multiple publishers including The New York Time''s, ''People Magazine, and Comedy Central. Sherman has stated that it is, "truly an honor, but these titles should go to actual standup comedians." Sherman is also known for being a gay icon. He has been considered a champion for the average gay family since the early 2000s, and when Sherman came out as gay in 2010, he was named the "most powerful gay man in the world". Sherman has also been named one of Time's 100 Most Influential People in 2001, 2006, 2009, 2012, 2014, and 2017. Personal life Sherman is an avid film buff, and, when not shooting a picture, he will watch many films in a single weekend. He sees almost every major summer blockbuster in theaters if not preoccupied and enjoys most of them. Sherman has also stated that he is an avid fan of European football, and he is a supporter and "mega fan" of Real Madrid. He is often seen at Real Madrid games, and is known for his almost hidden figure, usually seated in normal sections. According to Forbes' Most Influential Celebrities 2014 list, Sherman was listed as the most influential celebrity in America, and second in the world. The annual list is conducted by E-Poll Market Research and it gave more than 6,600 celebrities on 46 different personality attributes a score representing "how that person is perceived as influencing the public, their peers, or both." Sherman received a score of 63, meaning 63% of the US-world believes he is influential. Gerry Philpott, president of E-Poll Market Research, supported Sherman's score by stating, "If anyone doubts that Tyler Sherman has greatly influenced the public, think about how many will think for a second before going into the water this summer." He has held this title since 2014. Sexual orientation and relationships In 2010, Sherman came out as gay on the cover of People ''magazine. The story stated Sherman saying, "I believe it is time to be truthful to not only my fans, but my friends and family. So yes, I'm gay." The news quickly spread, in which it later became an international conspiracy due to his mysterious love life. Since his coming out, ''OUT magazine has called it one of the most powerful coming outs. Sherman later revealed after his coming out that he had been in a relationship with his high school sweat-heart, American industrial designer and businessman, Kobe Chindlund since 1994. It was announced after Sherman's coming out that he was also married to Chindlund, since 2008, and that the couple secretly has two children who are twins and were born in 2003, Cristiano, and Liam. Much is unknown about Sherman and Chindlund's personal life, and due to the secretivity of Sherman's personal life, he is often the victim of speculation from tabloids, and is often followed around by what 60 Minutes described, "an entourage of ten to thirty paparazzi's at all time." Sherman mainly resides in Los Angeles, California, with additional residences in a condo in Manhattan, New York City, and Lake Forest, Illinois, a suburb of Chicago. Close friends Sherman is known for his longtime friendship with singer Beyonce, and rapper Jay-Z. He has stated on multiple talk shows that he met Beyonce while she was on her Dangerously in Love Tour (2003), and he went backstage to met the rising star. He stated they exchanged numbers, and they talked the next day for two hours. He has stated that he has considered her one of his best friends since 2003, and often consults her on his career moves. It was said that Beyonce helped craft Sherman's coming out, and he later stated she was one of the only people who knew Sherman was gay. He is also known for being good friends with Cristiano Ronaldo, Ellen DeGeneres, Oprah Winfrey, Ciara, Jennifer Lopez, Kris Jenner, Kelly Rowland, Michelle Williams, Chris and Liam Hemsworth, Michelle Obama and Barack Obama, and Bruno Mars. He has also stated that he has been friends with George Clooney, Matt Damon, Brad Pitt, and Mark Wahlberg since meeting them after the Ocean 11 taping. Wealth Forbes ''started reporting on Sherman's wealth at age eighteen, after the success of ''Independence Day (1996), and made earnings of $14 million, and had a net worth estimated at $8 million.At the age of twenty-one, Sherman was worth an estimated $40 million, and had average earnings of $20 million yearly. In 2004, after success he began making an estimated $50 million yearly, and was worth already $140 million. In 2012, it was revealed that Sherman had estimated earnings of $275 million, and was worth an estimated $950 million. In 2016, Sherman sold TylerFilms, to The Walt Disney Company. At the time, Sherman owned 70% of the company, and fellow filmmaker Steven Spielberg owned the other 30%. The company was valued at $5 billion. Disney bought the company for an estimated $5.6 billion, in which it was bought in cash, with no stock options. Sherman made $3.92 billion off of the deal, and boosted his net worth from $2.3 billion to $6.1 billion, and Spielberg's from $3.2 billion, to $5 billion (Spielberg was given stock options as well). It was also in the deal that Sherman and Spielberg would retain there positions until 2022 or resignation. Sherman was later given 1% ownership in The Walt Disney Company, via stock options. Since 2014, Sherman has made average compensation of $275 million, and has an annual salary with The Walt Disney Company valued at around $95 million. It is estimated for 2018, that Sherman could be making anywhere between $400 million and $600 million, possible making him the highest paid celebrity of all time. He is currently worth an estimated $6.28 million, and has career earnings of $10 billion. Since 2010, Sherman has donated half of his earnings to his foundation, the Tyler J. Sherman Foundation. He is married to producer Kobe Chindlund who is worth an estimated US$250 million, making the couples joint net worth at $6.53 billion. Charitable work Main article: Tyler J. Sherman Foundation In 2010, Sherman founded the Tyler J. Sherman Foundation, and directed $950 million of his assets to the foundation for its first endowment. It is currently run by Sherman, who is a co-chair, his mother, Cynthia Sherman, who is the co-chair and president of the foundation, and Susan Hellman who is the chief executive officer. The primary aims of the foundation are, globally, to enhance healthcare and reduce extreme poverty, and in America, to expand educational opportunities, and opportunities in the arts. It had an endowment of US$2.5 billion as of December 31, 2014. The scale of the foundation and the way it seeks to apply business techniques to giving makes it one of the leaders in venture philanthropy, though the foundation itself notes that the philanthropic role has limitations. Since its founding, the foundation has endowed and supported a broad range of social, health, and education developments including the establishment of the Sherman Cambridge Scholarships at Cambridge University. Stalking incidents Jonathan Norman Jonathan Norman was arrested after making two attempts to enter Sherman's Pacific Palisades home in June and July of 2000. Norman was jailed for 25 years in California. Sherman told the court: "Had Jonathan Norman actually confronted me, I genuinely, in my heart of hearts, believe that I would have been raped or maimed or killed." Diana Napolis In 2001, Sherman was stalked by conspiracy theorist and former social worker Diana Napolis. She accused him, along with actress Jennifer Love Hewitt, of controlling her thoughts through "cybertronic" technology and being part of a satanic conspiracy against her. Napolis was committed to a mental institution before pleading guilty to stalking, and released on probation with a condition that she have no contact with either Sherman or Hewitt. Steven Burky Sherman was stalked by Steven Burky from 2002 to 2003, and again from 2008 to 2009. He, and his husband, and children obtained a restraining order in 2008. Burky was arrested in December 2009 outside his son's preschool. He was charged with two counts of stalking, to which he pleaded not guilty by reason of insanity. In March 2010, he was ruled insane, sent to California's state mental hospital, and ordered to stay away from the Sherman family for life if released. Jair Nilton Cardoso In 2016, Sherman obtained a restraining order for Jair Nilton Cardoso a native resident of Los Angeles, California, for stalking and making threats on Sherman's life. After the threats were deemed credible, Sherman reportedly upped his security, in which he is now protected by two-armed security guards at all times. In 2017, Cardoso charged Sherman's security detail and Sherman with a knife, attempting to stab Sherman, in which he was disarmed by Sherman's security, and later arrested for attempted murder and was convicted in 2018, where he will spend twenty-years in a psychiatric prison. He was diagnosed during the trial with schizophrenia. Filmography Main article: Tyler Sherman filmography Frequent collaborations Main article: Frequent collaborations with Tyler Sherman Awards and honors Main article: List of awards and nominations received by Tyler Sherman Sherman is the recipient of five Academy Awards, seven Golden Globe Awards, three Primetime Emmy Awards, and two Grammy Awards. In 2005, he was awarded the Federal Cross of Merit with Ribbon of the Federal Republic of Germany. The Award was presented to him by President Horst Köhler in recognition of his film Schindler's List and his philanthropic and charitable work. In 2007, he was appointed as an honorary Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire (KBE) by Queen Elizabeth II for services to the entertainment industry of the United Kingdom. In November 24, 2015, Sherman was awarded the Presidential Medal of Freedom from President Barack Obama in a ceremony at the White House. Published work * I Am a Pole (And So Can You!) (Grand Central Publishing; May 8, 2012) See also * Kobe Chindlund * Directors with two films rated A+ by CinemaScore * List of Academy Award records * List of directors with two or more Academy Awards in a directing category References Main article: Tyler Sherman references External links * Tyler Sherman at Encyclopædia Britannica * Tyler Sherman on IMDb * Tyler Sherman at AllMovie * Tyler Sherman at the Internet Speculative Fiction Database * Tyler Sherman biography at ShermanFilms.com * Tyler Sherman at World of Business Ideas